


trEAT your girl right

by shortitude



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Small references to past relationships, Smut with some plot and a lot of feelings, Yep that is a thing that happens basically, roleplaying kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortitude/pseuds/shortitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If it had been like this the first time, I might not have let you go.” (They have decided to test her theory.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	trEAT your girl right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/gifts), [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/gifts).



> A little braven porn never hurt nobody. Not part of the prompts, just because. Well, sort of.

It happens a few good months into this new and exciting thing they are. She is resting with her head on his bare chest, her breathing slowly going back to normal, sweat still nipping at the small of her back, swept away by the touch of his hand. If she had feeling left in all her ten toes, they would all be curling in bliss right now, the sort of bliss that comes after really satisfying sex.

If you ask her, every time they do this, they get better. Maybe it’s because they learn each other better every time; if he were a map, she would know almost every nook and cranny of him by now. She is insatiable for him, and he is generous with her, and they fit into each other like chipped up puzzle pieces, finally finding another piece whose corners and edges complete each other.

She makes the comment, jokingly. It's not the first time she's made it, but this is the first time they both really consider it. “If it had been like this the first time, I might not have let you go.” 

By morning, they've decided on what comes next. 

\--

She's the one who has to go to him this night. It's been a while since they talked about it, and life has kept them busy, but she misses him. She misses sex, too, but mostly spending time with Bellamy on her own. 

Sure, he spends some days in her workshop, when all he's got on his hands are sewing chores, but her workshop tends to be bustling with activity so it's never just them. Besides, for this, they won't risk getting caught or walked in on. 

So, she goes to his tent. It's warm this late into spring, so waiting with her boots taken off and her brace set on his desk isn't uncomfortable; this part isn't the same, but that's understandable.

The part between him coming in to find her there and them kissing is the awkward one. Nobody actually openly discussed sex on the Ark, but Raven knows what roleplay is, and this is essentially it. Only instead of a hot nurse (??), or a teacher, she's herself. Three years ago, and one massive heartbreak missing. 

When he says “I'm not the kind of guy who cares,” he's smiling like a goofball, because they both know that's not what he said exactly, and because they both know that he is. He cares so much, it makes her realize that he was lying to her even that night. 

Her heart beats hard in her chest, while she braves the next steps according to plan. She wants to skip right to kissing him, but that's not in the do-over plan.

“Good,” she says, and takes her shirt off, naked save for her underwear. (They don't talk about how she stumbled out of her pants and how they ended up giggling like two idiots for a minute before she makes them both get back on track.) 

He breaks the pattern, now; maybe this is what he would have done that time, had he known better. He looks down, takes all of her in, and takes a step closer to her before she does. 

“Raven,” he murmurs, cupping her face tenderly, drawing her head up to him. She lets her lip part on a sigh, impossibly turned on and incredibly tender, and thinks to tell him that's not how it went. He kisses her silent, kisses her silly. What would she know how he would have kissed her if that night hadn't been about her anger and grief. In hindsight, she knows by now that he had thought she was magnificent in a way Finn didn't deserve, even then. 

So he kisses her, and she shivers from the way he does it. He licks into her mouth when she parts her lips to breathe, and has her panting even before he picks her up. His hands on her back feel reverent, his hold on her solid. 

The first real deviation is that when he buries his fingers in her hair and pulls on it to draw his teeth down her throat. She says nothing, because the do-over is about him, but she loves it with devastating greed. She claws at him to bring him closer, then clings when he lies her down on his bed. 

He covers her with his body, second deviation. Kisses down her neck, makes her arch with a sucking kiss above her left breast. He cups her through the boxers she's wearing, and she chokes on a groan, needy. 

“Look at you,” he whispers, “how anyone would let you go, it's a marvel.” Is this what he would've said? She croons, shivers, and attempts to rock her hips against his hand. Doesn't matter, he's saying it three years later and healing parts of her from the past. 

She has her eyes closed while he presses the heel of his palm against her clit, so she misses the moment he slips his hand down her underwear. A gasp escapes her lips at the same time as he pushes two fingers inside her, easily. So easily. 

“You're soaked, darling,” he murmurs, his mouth above her belly button. She chokes on her moan, because he curls his fingers just when she parts her lips to let it out.

She thinks she curses out something, but only because he let's out a low laugh and says “Easy,” before pulling her underwear off with his other hand. She lifts her head to look and make sure, and catches him in the middle of sucking his fingers clean of her before pushing them inside her again, harder. It makes her whimper feel like a small orgasm. She curses out again, filthy words and pleas that seem to amuse him enough that he sets his mouth to her clit and makes her come. 

When she's done shaking, he presses his hands to her hips, still wet from her, and climbs up her body with small kisses. 

“That's so...that wasn't…” she pants out, still ineloquent. That couldn't have been what he'd wanted to do all that time. (God, she's stupid for not letting him take the lead.)

Cherry on top of the cake, he hovers above her, his erection pressed against her mound, his hips keeping her legs open, and speaks. “Look at me.” She knows that tone, it has made her whimper on many a cold night. “Who are you here with?”

“Fuck,” she manages, and it sounds like a sob. “Bellamy. Please. Please,” she grabs onto him, holds on while he pushes inside her nice and slow. Easy. 

“I got you,” he murmurs against her forehead, then kisses her softly until she gets used to the feel of his dick inside her so soon after coming. 

She's the one who nods so he can start moving. He rolls them on their sides before moving. Deep, slow, a smile on his lips. “Closest to you riding me we can get right now,” he jokes, breathless.

She kisses him silly, and rolls her hips with him. “God, I love you.” 

It's another deviation. Neither of them really mind it.

\--

Later, spent, they fall apart panting, and instead of rushing out of his tent right away, she stretches out like a satisfied cat, and rolls over to rest her head on his chest. 

“Oh yeah,” he breathes out, amused. “Who're you with?” 

She lets out a tired laugh, and rocks into him. “Some nerd.”


End file.
